Entertain me
by iBiteToDeath
Summary: Tsuna takes a walk one lonely day and comes across someone who is acting quite....out of character. ALL27.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright day as Tsuna walked down his walkway toward his front gate. He was whistling and there was a slight bounce in his step. To say the least, he was pretty happy. Reborn was in Italy with Gokudera and Yamamoto for training or something. Bianchi had taken Lambo and I-pin somewhere unknown, and his mother and father had gone on a date. So Tsuna was alone to do as he wished.

He started walking aimlessly. He went into town and walked down crowded streets, turned into alleyways, walked across bridges, through meadows, and then he started feeling uneasy. It was quiet today. He hardly saw anyone anywhere, and the people he did see looked frightened and it didn't look like they wanted to be outside at the time.

_I wonder whats wrong with Namimori today.... _Tsuna pondered this thought for a while. He then found the answer lying in the grass under a bridge.

"Hibari-san?" Oh why did he have to open his mouth? As soon as he spoke his gaze was met by a hot glare.

"Herbivore. What do you want?" Hibari said in his monotone voice of his. He was obviously not in a good mood. But then again, when _was _Hibari in a good mood?

"I was just wondering if something was...um....wrong?" Okay. Tsuna was pretty scared. Hibari was still glaring at him and he felt like his legs were going to collapse under him.

"Wrong? Of course something is wrong. Something is always wrong. These stupid Herbivore are all wrong. I need someone strong. I want to fight them." It sounded like the great Hibari-sama was _whining_.

"Hibari-san.....are you....._bored_?" There's no way in hell _that_ could happen.

"Bored? Hm....maybe I am........Herbivore?" As Hibari said that he got a mischievous glint in his piercing blue eyes. Of course Tsuna, being quite dense, did not see, nor understand the new tone in his voice, what Hibari could possibly mean.

"Yes Hibari-san?" The brunette replied.

"Would you like to entertain me?" A slow smirk spread across his face. And of course, being the Tuna we all know and love, he was clueless as to why the Prefect was _smiling_ that way. So he trusted the good old Hyper Intuition.

"If there's anything I could do, sure." He replied, happy to be of service to the one guardian that seemed to not like him.

"Thats quite a brave choice, herbivore." Hibari's smirk broadened.

"What do you mean Hibari-san?" Tsuna was obviously confused by Hibari's predatory facial expression.

"Well, you did say you'd entertain me, and it takes quite allot to entertain _me_." The gears were working in his head already. He was so glad he decided to sleep by the river and not on the school roof today.

"I-I'm sure it does." Okay. Now he was getting scared. "H-Hibari-san, what do you want me to d-do?"

"Something....fun." Was his answer. Then he grabbed Tsuna's hand and dragged him along through the almost empty streets. They went the familiar path towards the school, then detoured down a side road.

"W-Where are we going Hibari-san?" Tsuna was starting to get _a little_ uncomfortable.

"My house." Oh the thoughts. The un-pure workings of the teenage mind. Hibari was developing a small visible _problem_ at the thought of the brunette mafia boss in his small apartment.

"Hibari-san's house?!" Tsuna _did_ want to see Hibari's house. But then again it _is_ Hibari. Maybe he shouldn't. Then again this is like the forbidden fruit, you always want it, but you can never have it, and then something happens every one hundred years, and one single person gets to eat the delicious forbidden fruit. And of course, because its forbidden, he gets raped by perverted pineapples and sharks. And then killed by rapid skylarks. But then again, the forbidden fruit _did_ taste like a piece of heaven, so you would totally do it again. Then you ask yourself the question, was it worth it? And wish you could re-do it, and then end up doing the exact same thing all over again.

As Tsuna was having a very confusing conversation with himself about Taboo fruit, Hibari was nearing his home. He walked up the last road and turned into a small driveway to a nice, small apartment building.

"Ah! Kyou-chan! How are you? Did you have a nice walk? Oh! Whose this? A friend?" There was a small old lady out in front. It looked like she was trimming the hedges that were stationed in front of the complex.

"Yes. He's my....._friend_." Hibari had some issues forcing the word out. He didn't have _friends_. The closet thing could be Tetsu, but he's a subordinate, an underling, someone who receives orders, then carries them out. Hibari was about to space out when he felt something warm squeeze his hand. He looked down to see big, round, amber eyes staring back up at him, obvious worry in them. Oh yeah. His problem.

"We're going to go up to my room. Bye." He roughly pulled Tsuna along again. He went up some flights of stairs, by the end of which Tsuna was panting like a dog. Which did not help his problem at all.

"Hibari-san? What are we going to do?" Tsuna asked again. He hoped he would get a straight answer this time.

"Your going to help me with an.....issue." Yeah. Lets call it that.

"Oh? What kind?" Oblivious Tuna. Who could actually be that dense except for him?

Hibari dragged the future mafia boss into the unit and locked the door. He pushed Tsuna onto the bed in the corner and crawled on top of him. As he loomed over him he saw Tsuna's eyes widen considerably, finally catching on.

"A very special kind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY.

WEIRD?

OKAY?

Should I continue?

Or go shoot myself?

Review please.

:D


	2. Chapter 2

"A very special kind." Hibari lowered himself down slowly. Tsuna's eyes grew wider, and he felt like stone, cold and unmoving. Even if he could move, what could he do? I mean, it was _Hibari Kyoya, _no one crosses Hibari-san. He's an entity no one wants to interfere with. An existence outside of the range the average human mind can calculate. If he tried to run, or push him away, or anything Hibari-san didn't like, he was sure to get bitten to death. Not even a second had passed as Tsuna was coming to radical conclusions in his mind, and Hibari was still continuing his agonizingly slow descent.

"Herbivore....." Tsuna looked up into the steely blue orbs that hovered not an inch from his own amber ones to find a look he never thought he would see coming from the carnivore above him. Hibari looked.....lonely. But before he could comment and ask what was wrong the door burst open.

"JYUUDAIME! GOKUDERA HAYATO HAS COME TO SAVE YOU FROM THE DEN OF THIS-" The yelling from the Italian bomber stopped short as he took notice of the position the other two were in.

"YOU TONFA BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE TENTH?!" He resumed his volume.

"Maa, maa. Calm down Gokudera. They probably just fell." Yamamoto came up from behind the silver haired mafioso and put a hand on his shoulder. Gokudera wasn't the only one to notice the strain in the baseball players voice, nor the tight grip he held his shoulder with.

"Tsuna. We've returned from Italy." Reborn popped up from nowhere and landed on Yamamoto's shoulder. Tsuna had not thawed out yet, so all he could do was stare, opened mouthed, at the door where his best friends were standing, watching him get nearly topped by the raven haired prefect.

"Che. I guess the Herbivore want they're queen back." Immediately after that was said, Dynamites were being thrown and Tsuna was rushed out of the apartment by Yamamoto.

* * * * *

"So Tsuna, what were you and Hibari doing?"

"Reborn! as I've told you every single time you've asked in the last two hours, nothing! We didn't do anything! I just found Hibari at the river, and somehow we ended up going back to his house, and we fell. End of story. Over. Done. History." Tsuna was such a horrid liar. A deep red blush spread across his face as he remembered for the umpteenth time what had happened at the prefects apartment.

"I'm sure. Tsuna, if you couldn't even fool the baseball idiot or your loyal bomber doggy, what makes you think for even a second you could fool the greatest hit man in the world."Tsuna's blush darkened at the mention of his friends, as the walk back to his house replayed in his mind.

_"Jyuudaime! Did that bastard do anything to you? Anything at all? I'll kill him. I swear I will!" The Italian was too busy ranting to see the blood rushing into his bosses face as he went on. Yamamoto however, was being quite attentive today._

_"Tsuna, what happened?" He asked, calm as usual. Gokudera stopped mid-rant and whipped his head around to glare at the black haired teen._

_"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?! Well of course the Tenth got brutally molested!" Realizing what he just said, Gokudera gasped. "Jyuudaime! Your innocence! HAS IT BEEN STOLEN?!" At this,even Yamamoto turned to stare open mouthed at Tsuna. Tsuna however, was not paying attention. He just kept walking toward his house, head down, blush still on his cheeks._

_"Tsuna!" Reborn, who had been unusually quiet, decided to make his entrance into this spectacular flashback sequence by kicking Tsuna in the back of the head, sending him sprawling onto the ground about 10 feet away. _

_"Tsuna!" "Jyuudaime!" Yamamoto and Gokudera were by his side in a second. In an attempt to get him vertical, Yamamoto tripped, causing Tsuna to topple over him and Gokudera to be pulled along for the ride. As a result Yamamoto was on the bottom, Tsuna in the middle, and Gokudera on top, all of them blushing. Gokudera hurriedly shot off Tsuna and helped him up while spewing a continuous string of apologies. _

_"Well then, that was interesting." Yamamoto said while rubbing his neck. Gokudera then proceeded to scream threats at him and throw dynamite around, all the while Tsuna was contemplating. What? You may ask. And Tsuna will blush and stutter out the answer. Which is, why was he hard?_

Coming back into reality, Tsuna noticed he was alone in his room again.

"Reborn?" He called out. Then he noticed a small piece of paper in front of him with his name in it.

_Dame-Tsuna, _

_When you come back from Lala-land Take care of your little 'friend' and come downstairs for dinner._

_Your beloved tutor,_

_Reborn._

_P.s.- Use tissue._

"REBORN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like it?

Do you hate it?

Do you want me to go and see if I can get kid-napped or murdered?

R&R WOULD BEMUCH APPRECIATED! O__O

Also, a little Authors note.

This WILL be a All27 fic.

And he WILL have to choose who he ends up with in the end.

SO. Throughout the whole story I will be taking votes.

I will update it every chapter.

SO WHOEVER HE ENDS UP WITH DEPENDS ON YOU! *Does really cheesey pointing thing.*

Edit: Whoever Tsuna chooses is entirely up to you. You can choose ANYONE. Even like.....Byakuran or Lancia. XD


	3. Chapter 3

A fire hose. Thats how our darling main character woke up this morning. By Reborn spraying him in the FACE with a fire hose. A really high pressure one too. So now here we are, Tsuna is on his way to school, surprisingly, he is alone. No Gokudera fawning over him like a puppy, no Yamamoto talking about baseball or the 'mafia game'. Only him, Reborn, and the empty street.

"So, Dame-Tsuna, did you at least use a tissue like I asked? I don't want my sleeping space smelling like sex." Tsuna didn't even take the time to answer, he was too tired. He was like a walking zombie at the moment. He was kept up all night with dreams of perverted Skylarks and Pineapples.

"Yeah....I used a tissue...." He replied automatically. He was almost at school...Fun. He gets to see his attempted rapist. And the friends he molested. And the girl he didn't want to face. And the bullies, teachers, and random people on the street calling him Dame-Tsuna and making him do things for them. Why? It had been such a _nice_ day yesterday. Why did he have to see Hibari? Why did he have to go for a walk? WHY DID HE HAVE TO ALMOST BE MOLESTED? His inner thoughts halted when he was interrupted by a loud yell.

"JYUU~! DAI~! MEEEEE~!" Came the voice of a certain Italian from under a lamp post. "Jyuudaime! Gokudera Hayato has come to escort you to school! Sorry I did not meet you at your house!"

"Translation: He's been here since six in the morning like a loyal puppy dog, but since he's still a teenager, he's been having dirty thoughts and couldn't sleep because he was having impure thoughts about his boss. Hence the _reason_ he was here at six in the morning." Reborn, oh so kindly, filled Tsuna in on Gokudera's 'activities' the night before.

"R-Reborn-san!" How did he know?! Did he have him under 24 hour surveillance or something?!

"Oh Haya-chan. You forget, my pet, that I can read minds." Reborn smirked his evil little baby smirk of his. "And Tsuna isn't even listening, so your impure thoughts are still your own."

Gokudera looked over to his boss for confirmation. Yeah, he's not paying attention to much of anything today...

"Jyuudaime..." Gokudera had on a look that _screamed_ little lost puppy. He reached out and put a hand on his bosses shoulder. Tsuna flinched, then relaxed when he looked over and noticed the hand belonged to his Right-hand man.

"Y-Yes Gokudera-kun?" He asked,not sure of his Storm guardians motives. Gokudera had an odd look on his face.

"Jyuudaime...." He said as his face inched closer to Tsuna's with every passing second. Tsuna's eyes widening a little with every inch. A second before their lips would have touched, Gokudera realized what he was doing, and (unfortunately for all us Fan girls) pulled away.

"Jyuu-Jyuudaime! Please forgive my rudeness! I lost myself for a moment there!" Gokudera stuttered out. Tsuna was too flustered to reply, so he just nodded, turned around, and resumed the walk to school, leaving Gokudera behind with Reborn, who had his signature smirk on his face.

* ******

"Jyuudaime! Lets go home for today!" It was after school now, the 'incident' this morning long forgotten.

"Sure Gokudera, lets go." Though it wasn't forgotten by everyone. Our little Tsuna was thinking about it all day, and wondering what would happen if Gokudera had continued......no....that wasn't right....they're both boys.

"Jyuudaime, come on! Maman is at home with her delicious cooking! The baseball idiot has practice, so he told me to tell you he'll see you tomorrow." Gokudera started talking, and didn't finish until they were standing in front of Tsuna's house.

"I'm home! Gokudera-kun is here, we'll be up in my room!" Tsuna yelled when he got into the house. He was replied to with an 'okay' so he knew his mother heard, so he headed up to his room with his storm guardian following his they were seated, Tsuna decided to bring up the conversation topic of the 'incident' this morning.

"Gokudera-kun, about this morning...." He started. Gokudera, who was in the middle of some not-so-appropriate thoughts about what him and his beloved boss could do while his mother stood unknowingly beneath them, jerked his head up.

"Jyuudaime! I apologize for that! Forgive me! I shall never-" He was cut off by Tsuna boldly pressing his soft lips to Gokudera's rough ones. He pulled away much to soon for Gokudera's likings.

"Was that what you were going to do?" Tsuna asked, blushing slightly and avoiding any type of eye contact. Gokudera's eyes softened, and he reached out to put his hand over the one Tsuna had clenched in his lap. Tsuna flinched, then shifted his gaze to the Italians beautiful orbs.

"That was exactly what I was going to do." He leaned forward until his and Tsuna's lips connected once again. Tsuna was hesitant at first, but then added some pressure himself, and soon let Gokudera's tongue in to explore his mouth, giving a quiet moan in response. This noise was enough to satisfy the silver haired bomber, so he moved downwards to his bosses neck. He sucked and licked at it, receiving delectable noises from the brunette.

"G-Goku....dera...AH!" He moaned in response to a certain sensitive spot by his pulse. Gokudera was so shocked at the response that moan triggered in his body he froze. Tsuna, immediately noticing this, froze as well.

"Jyuudaime...I know this is e really selfish and ridiculous question to ask of you....but....If you allow it....may we go farther?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BWAHAHAHAHA!

A DELICIOUS CLIFFY COOKIE FOR YOU ALL!

Anyone hate me yet? :3

Review pleeeeez~

I'll love you forever! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO sorry. You know I love you all right? D:

This is my new chapter~ I tried to make it really long without it sounding all repetitive and stuff, just for you~

Sorry it took so long, I've become obsessed with this Role Playing site my friend made.

I've also been watching lots of anime, AND my computer crashed so EVERYTHING is gone now, so I had to start over from scratch. ;-;

So here you go. A nice long dose of Yaoi Drugs~ :3

* * *

_"May we continue?"_

Tsuna stared wide eyed at the Italian, not sure what to say. He kind of wanted to continue, his teenage curiousity taking over, on the other hand, they were both _boys_. Boys didn't do this kind of thing with each other. The conflicting thoughts were very visible in the brunettes amber eyes, plain for the world (which, at the moment, consisted of Gokuder Hayato) to see.

Gokudera pulled away, releasing his boss from his hold.

"**Jyuudaime, if you don't want to that's okay. And if you want to....maybe....continue later....you can call me. Anytime.**" He told his boss, smiling at him. He would never do anything to upset this man. _Never_.

Tsuna looked down, his cheeks dusted with a light pink. He reached out and took his right-hand man's hand.

"**Thank you....Gokudera. I don't think I'm quite....**_**ready**_**...yet, for that kind of stuff. I probably will be some time though, so....will you wait for me?**" He asked him, peeking up at Gokudera through his eyelashes, hoping he noticed the dropping of _-kun_.

Gokudera's expression immediately brightened, of course he noticed the change of behavior of the most important person on earth. He was so..... _overjoyed_ at this small thing, he didn't think he could contain his happiness. He leaned in and hugged the brunette, his mind going on a little vacation.

Tsuna jumped a bit, but then hesitantly wrapped his petite arms around the frame of the taller male. He turned his face and kissed the Italians cheek, smiling an angelic smile, just for him.

Then, just as Gokudera was going to blush and stutter, the door slammed open.

"**Tsuna! Gokudera! Baseball practice was cancelled because of the rain!**" Yamamoto exclaimed as he came into the room. He noticed his two friends were on opposite sides of the room, panting and looking horrified. "**What's wrong you two? You look like you've seen a ghost.**" He commented with an idiotic grin.

"**You scared us half to death, Baseball idiot!**" Gokudera exclaimed in his regular loud voice. "**Knock before you enter the Tenth's room! What if he was changing?!**"

Tsuna exhaled, glad Yamamoto didn't decide to come in earlier then that and find him and Gokudera in such an intamite position.

Little did our brunette heroine know that said raven haired baseball player did know what happened. In fact, he wasoutside the door as all of it was going down. Yamamoto slipped Tsuna a small glance out of the corner of his eye, his face going serious for a fraction of a moment.

* * *

Tsuna hated gym, hated it with a firey passion, only rivaled by Hibari's killing intent. Currently, our princess was in the changing room, all sweaty and panting from his last class of the day. ( **A/N:** Cough cough. -Insert nosebleed here.- ) He had to stay after class and run around the track 100 times because the teacher was a sadistic slave driver. Translation: Reborn cosplayed as a teacher so he could smirk and be a spartan maniac and ruthlessly ruin Tsuna's life.

A loud _**Tsuna!**_ inturupted his inner ramblings, just as he took off his shirt. He looked behind him to see Yamamoto run into the room, out of breath, looking like he was searching for something.

"**Yamamoto! What are you doing here this late? You didn't have Baseball today right?**" He asked in surprise, turning so the taller male could see his face, and unfortunately for the raven haired teen, the rest of his half naked body.

Yamamoto jumped back, cheeks immediately turning a dark shade of red as the blood rushed to them. He covered his eyes, not wanting to admit it, but he _liked_ seeing Tsuna like this.

"**Tsuna! Sorry! I- uh- was just.... looking for you... since you didn't come back to the classroom......**" He trailed off, blushing and looking at the floor. He lowered his hand and his hair shadowed his eyes so the brunette could not see the _lust_ in them. _What the hell am I doing? It's not like he's a girl!_

"**No, it's okay. I just had to do a few extra laps for the teacher. I was just about to leave.**" The brunette replied with an annoyed smile, he turned back to his task and glared at the floor. Damn that Reborn.

Yamamoto dared a glance at his friend, and seeing he wasn't looked, raised his head and stared at the petite figure in front of him. Was Tsuna always this...._pretty_? He admired the pale skin, and the small muscles that weren't very visable, but still there. He noticed that his pants felt a little smaller at this thought, and he wondered why they were like this _now_ and not when he put them on this morning. Those thoughts soon went away when he looked down and saw the cause. _Oh. Thats problematic_.

"**Did you and Gokudera-kun wait for me? Sorry to make you guys sit in the classroom for so long by yourselves, I know you and him don't click well.**" Tsuna was talking about mundane things Yamamoto wasn't even listening to, he was to busy watching the clenching of the brunettes muscles as he moved, covering the beautiful skin with fabric.

Before he could control himself, Yamamoto was across the room wrapping his strong arms around the brunettes small waist, preventing him from covering the pale skin.

"**Y-Yamamoto?!**" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise, dropping the shirt he was holding to the floor.

"**Tsuna...**" The Japanese teen replied huskily. What was happening? Why was his body all...._hot_ inside?

"**W-What are you doing? Yamamoto, are you okay?**" The brunette asked in concern. The only response he got was the raven haired baseballer burying his face into the soft brown locks.

_Quick, think of something. Make an excuse! _Yamamoto was panicking now, he couldn't let Tsuna see what he wasw doing to him, but he didn't want to let go yet. Just then, a loud _Clap!_ could be heard from the sky, and the locker room lit up with a bright light. Tsuna seemed unaffected, but Yamamoto had a rare moment of clarity.

"**I'm scared of thunder!**" He said without thinking, arms tightening around Tsuna, his eyes closing tightly to emphazize his point.

The young Vongola bosses eyes widened. _Yamamoto? Scared of thunder? What the hell....?_

"**During the Ring Battles....**" Yamamoto snapped his attention to Tsuna, coming out of the thoughts he was having about how he could take advantage of the situation. _Why was he talking about the Ring Battles? They were over._ "**...Were you scared during Lambo's fight?**"_ Ah. So thats what he was getting at._

"**A bit.... but I had to act tough because everyone was there. I can't be a wimp.**" He replied, acting embarrased.

Tsuna clenched his teeth, he turned around in Yamamoto's grasp and wrapped his arms around the taller males waist.

"**What's wrong with being a wimp?**" He asked. Tsuna was a wimp, and he was fine with it.

_Oops_. "**I didn't mean it like that, it's just that I..... Don't like it. For me it feels wrong. Theres absolutely nothing wrong with being wimpy.**" He told the brunette with a smile, rubbing small circles on the toned back, comforting him.

"**Jyuudaime! What are you two doing?!**" A voice said from the doorway, followed by a _Thud_ of something hitting the ground. Tsuna turned his head and blushed a deep crimson, Gokudera was standing in the doorway, soaking wet, an umbrella on the ground. his expression horrified.

"**Gokudera! What are you doing here? I though you went home!**" Yamamoto said, not worried in the least about the compromising positon him and Tsuna were in.

"**I came back because Jyuudaime wasn't at home yet. But I see I wasn't needed.**" Replied the silver haired teen, his face changing to an emotionless mask, but Tsuna knew him well enough to see the undertone of hurt in his eyes.

"**G-Gokudera-kun. It isn't what it lo-**" Tsuna tried to explain, but Gokudera just turned on his heel and walked away with a brisk pace.

"**What's wrong with Gokudera?**" Yamamoto asked, confused out of his mind.

Tsuna didn't reply, he just grabbed his shirt off the floor and ran after his right-hand man, leaving Yamamoto to get home by himself.

He chased Gokudera down, catching him in the hallway of their classroom. Said Italian bomber stopped, but didn't turn around. Tsuna didn't stop moving when he should have, so he ended up crashing into the silver haired teen in a very Tsuna-esque move, but, seeing as this is my Fanfiction, I get to choose what happens, so Tsuna did a very un-Tsuna-like thing and made it seem deliberate by wrapping his arms around Gokudera waist and pressing his cheek into the taller males shoulder.

"**It wasn't like that Gokudera! Yamamoto's scared of thunder! He only hugged me!**" He explained in a breathless voice, seeing as how the brunette has next to no stamina.

"**Jyuudaime.... Nothing happened? Really?**" Gokudera asked, voice shaking. Why was he getting so worked up?

"**No. Nothing at all. I said I'd call you, right? Not Yamamoto.**" Comforted Tsuna, hoping Gokudera would forgive him.

"**Jyu-Jyuudaime!**" Happiness overtook him and he whipped around, pressing his lips to the brunettes without thinking. Before Tsuna had any chance to reply, a voice sounded from the shadows of the moonlit hallway.

"**Kufufufu..... Children sure are **_**adventurous**_** these days.**"

* * *

I LOVERS cliffys. :3

Hate reading them, but love writing them.3

ANYWHO.

**Result time!**

(WOO HOO!!!!)

**Hibari Kyoya- 6**

**Yamamoto Takeshi- 4**

**Byakuran- 3**

**Rokudo Mukuro- 2**

**Gokudera Hayato, Giotto, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lancia, Lambo- 1**

Woot woot~

Hibachin33333

COME ON PEOPLE! START YER VOTING.

:3

I'm surprised no Varia votes have come in. .

(Personally I love Squalo.)

This Fanfiction could go ANYWHERE.

_**R&R Pwease3**_


	5. Chapter 5

I love Hamburgers~

* * *

The brunette opened his sleep heavy eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. _Where am I? _he thought grogily. He tried to sit up, only to find his arms bound behind him.

"**Eh? What's going on?**" He asked out loud in surprise. Where the hell was this?

"**Kufufu. Good morning young Vongola. I see your awake, and probably wondering why your tied up~.**" A voice almost _seductiely_ cooed. Tsuna turned his head towards it to find Mukuro sitting on a couch, he realized they were most likely in Kokuyo Land.

"**Mukuro! What the hell did you do?!**" He demanded furiously.

"**I didn't do anything~.**" The way he said it made Tsuna less then sure of his words. "**I just needed to talk to you, **_**without**_** you blowing me away with that fancy new attack you have.**"

"**You could have just asked.**" Tsuna pouted, puffing his cheeks out and looking cute enough to devour.

"**You wouldn't have come. Either you would be to scared, or those loyal **_**dogs**_** you have wouldn't have let you.**" The pineapple replied with a smirk, he better not tell the brunette he got him here with a towel covered in chloroform, or someone would surely get hurt.

"**Hey! Don't call them that! They're my friends.**" Tsuna flailed disobiently, trying to loosen the rope that was restraining his arms. Somehow, our heroin managed to sit up. Crossing his legs, he glared at our favorite illusionist. "**Let me go.**" He demanded.

"**I cannot do that.**" The mist guardian replied simply.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he finally remembered what happened before he was knocked out.

_"__**Jyu-Jyuudaime!**__" Happiness overtook him and he whipped around, pressing his lips to the brunettes without thinking. Before Tsuna had any chance to reply, a voice sounded from the shadows of the moonlit hallway._

_"__**Kufufufu..... Children sure are adventurous these days.**__"_

_Tsuna whipped around at the familiar voice of his mist guardian. "__**Mukuro!**__" He exclaimed. Gokudera grabbed his bosses arm and pulled him backward, making a barrier between Tsuna and Mukuro with his body. _

_"__**What do you want, you freaky pineapple bastard?!**__" He demanded, bringing out his dymamite and taking a defensive position, readying for battle._

_"__**Kufufu... always so hostile, Haya-chan~.**__" Mukuro cooed, provoking the Storm guardian. _

_It worked, for the Italian was soon rushing the blunette with dynamite at the ready, screaming a string of swears and insults._

_Leaving Tsuna alone and unprotected in the middle of the hallway._

_"__**Goku-!**__" His cried was choked off as someone grabbed him from behind, crushing a towel to his mouth. Gokudera whipped around and Mukuro took that chance to smash the blunt end of his trident against the back of the silverettes head. Then Tsuna's vision went black._

Tsuna came out of his daze to find his cheek pressed against the cold floor, tears streaming out of his eyes and across his face.

"**Gokudera-kun...?**" He asked Mukuro in a small voice.

"**Alive. Not long after you blacked out, the black haired swordsman showed up. We left soon after.**" Mukuro explained, unbeknownst to Tsuna, his mouth was in a hard line and he was watching the brunette with serious eyes.

"**Thank god.**" Tsuna breathed in relief, not loud enough for the blunette to hear. "**We?**" He said a bit louder. A second after he said that, his answer came in the form of a loud crash and some yelling.

Ken came stomping in with Chikusa and Chrome trailing after him. Chrome immediately ran over to Tsuna, while Ken and Chikusa went over and sat on the steps in front of Mukuro's couch.

"**Boss.... I'm so sorry.**" Chrome apologized in her quiet voice, for the actions of her twin. (**A/N:** I know they're not actually twins, but the name 'Mist Twins' keeps coming to mind whenever I think of them together. XD)

"**Ah. Chrome, it's okay.**" Tsuna reassured her and forced a smile onto his face. She looked sad and reached out to lightly touch his cheek before standing and going to sit on the couch with her savior.

"**Mukuro-sama! Why did you bring him here-pyon?!**" Ken asked in his very annoying voice.

"**Kufufufu..... Why indeed.**" Mukuro answered, leaning back and crossing his legs.

Tsuna sat up again, staring at the four Kokuyo uniform clothed teens. "**If you don't even know why you brought me here, can you let me go?**" He asked, no hope in his voice, for he already knew the answer.

"**Okay.**" Mukuro replied, a smirk on his face. Ken and Chikusa's heads snapped around. If he was going to just let him go like that, why did they go through all that work to get him?! "**On one condition.**" The pineapple teen continued, much to the pleasure of his subordinates.

Tsuna eyed him suspiciously, the only thing he could think of was letting Mukuro posess his body, and he most definately wasn't going to do that. He sat there expectantly, waiting for Mukuro to state his condition.

"**I want your virginity.**"

* * *

Kufufufufu- *Choke Cough Hack Flail* WHAT?!?!

XD

Well then, interesting ending. Not so sure how it came about meself.

RANDOM OMAKE since this chapter is pretty short. :3

**Varia Headquarters. TYL.**

Lussuria twirled around, a red feather boa and a santa hat adourned his flamboyant figure. In his hands was a box which contained various Christmas decorations that he was putting up all over the place. Any empty wall space now had some sort of something hanging from it. The flamboyant man made sure _all_ of the doorways had Mistletoe hanging over them, just to piss his colleges off. He giggled to himself.

"**Oh Squalo~! Belphegor~!**" He called from the living room, stashing the box behind a random peice of furniture.

Squalo walked in from the kitchen, a candy cane in his mouth. "**What do you want fag?!**" He asked loudly.

Belphegor walked in from the hallway entrance. "**Ushishishi~ What did the Prince do now?**" He asked, usual maniac grin on his face.

Lussuria giggled and took Squalo's arm, he positioned the shorter man under the doorway that lead out into the foyer (This one has no door).

"**Stay there for a second.**" He ordered, skipping off and grabbed the prince. He pulled him over and stood him in front of Squalo. "**There we go~!**" He stepped away and started clapping. "**Now look up.**"

The Shark and the Prince both raised their faces upwards at the same time. Squalo looked at Lussuria, face serious.

"**Is this some kind of sick, gay joke?**" He asked, what he nor the Flamboyant Peacock noticed is that Belphegor still had his face up, his cheeks lightly dusted with pink.

"**Oh come on Squ~ Get in the holiday spirit!**" Lussuria encouraged, rocking his hips and tucking his fists under his chin, looking like a pouting highschool girl.

Belphegor looked at the floor, clutching the hem of his coat, looking like a _blushing_ high school girl.

Squalo looked away from the Necrophiliac then, towards the Prince at his side. Big mistake.

The prince had his head downward, but the blush that dusted his cheeks was painfully odvious. Squalo smirked and leaned down.

"**Do you want something, **_**Belphegor**_**?**" He breathed into the princes ear.

Bel shivered, tilting his head and exposing his pale neck. He nodded, reaching up to clutch Squalo's coat. Squalo's smirk slowly grew into a grin, he took the blondes face in his hands and crushed their lips together. He pulled away too quickly for the Princes liking and whispered something in his ear, then straightened up and walked out without a second glance.

"**Woah..... Excuse me.**" Lussuria quickly hurried out of the room, drawing his coat into his body to hide the small.... _problem_ forming in his pants.

The prince was left alone, he smirked and followed after Squalo.

**'**_**I'll be in my room.**_**'**

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHA. Likes it?

Want me to continue in the next chapter? -Evil grin-

RESULT TIME~

**Hibari Kyoya- 6**

**Yamamoto Takeshi- 5**

**Rokudo Mukuro- 3**

**Byakuran- 3**

**Giotto- 2**

**Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lancia, Lambo- 1**

Kay, Fanks for reading~

R&R Please~


End file.
